


Lore

by cosmicArtist



Series: Hearts Vein [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU lore, Freeform, Lore - Freeform, but even if you don't imma still write the story, called hearts vein, enjoy, it just helps, just a decription, tell me if you like it ;3, this is describing a world i will be writing a story in later, this is just lore, this just helps the story have more life, undertale - Freeform, you dont have to read this to read Hearts Vein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the summary for the lore of an AU world I plan on writing a story in later. Lots of backstory stuff that doesn't need to be read, but will help the story I write later make more sense. The story is called Hearts Vein. Or will probably be called that. Again this is just lore. Not an actual story yet. Anyway please enjoy ^^</p><p>(on another note I hope that posting lore for a world is aloud on this site o0o)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lore

In this AU there are two continents. One is shaped like a heart, and the other doesn't have a defined shape. Though some people say it looks like a lopsided dog. It is supposedly uninhabited so the AU takes place mostly on the heart shaped continent. There are three countries on the Hearts Vein as some people like to call it. Thought the name of the continent is actually Aeluzea. With a river dividing it into three, and separating the countries. Sort of like a giant heart shaped peace sign. The two biggest countries are usually fighting with each other. One is the kingdom of monsters called Monster Kingdom, and one is the kingdom of humans called Haestral.

No one knows what originally started the wars, but some theorize that it was land. The monsters not having enough, and the humans having too much. Some think it was because the monsters think Aeluzea looks like a monster soul, and the humans think it looks like a human soul. Or the division of religion. Monsters worship a giant single god named Ebbot who is believed to grant a single wish to any pure souls. While the humans worship three gods believed to have created the land, sea, and sky. Along with the sun, and the stars, and all of the knowledge in the world. While others think it was the prince of the monsters, and the princess of the humans falling in love and dying from it. (Romeo and Juliet call out) The monsters blame the humans for the deaths. While the humans blame the monsters. Others think there might be a conspiracy set up by the mages thousands of years ago to keep the countries divided, so that they can’t go up against the mysterious forces on the lopsided dog together. (who knows what happens there as people who go to investigate the strange island never return.)

The third country is the country of mages called Iquall. It is by far the smallest country, and is an all inclusive country. Monsters are welcome there as well as humans. The law there is that there is to be no discrimination whatsoever. The mages hold a connection to monsters as the source of magic, but they also hold a connection to humans as their original stomping grounds. The way a mage is born is the result of a human, and monster falling in love. These types of pairings used to be more common before the humans and monsters split off from each other. Now only happening in mage lands about once every 15 years. The mages are 100% neutral to all of the wars, and the monsters and humans both agreed in their last treaty that it should stay that way. The mages would be the turning point in the war. While monsters and humans want them on their side they don't want to risk the other side getting hold of that power. The mages have two peace treaties with the monsters and humans to solidify all of their decisions to not join in the war.

Included in those treaties is a clause for humans and monsters acting out. It only really matters if a monster is in mage lands, and attacks a human or vice versa. They take both the attacker and victim into custody so as to avoid being lied to. This is only because in some cases a human or monster will attack, and claim that they were attacked first. The mages have a special spell designed to get the truth from both parties, but it takes a whole 12 hours to cast. Once the verdict is reached the aggressor is sent to the opposite race’s country. Such as if a human was the first to attack a monster then the human is sent to the monster king for punishment. It is part of the treaty. The mages are not aloud to punish monsters or humans. They only get to punish mages. Then the one attacked gets sent to their species to recover, unless they live in mage lands then they are sent home.

Mages dedicate all of their time to study and learning. So they don’t believe in higher powers such as gods. learning is all they wish for so not being part of the war is ideal. They are the judges of trials though. It was another part of the treaty as well. It states that if a trial is held against a human or monster in hostile lands, and a verdict can’t be reached for if the accused broke any laws or did anything wrong a mage would be called as a 100% neutral party to give an opinion. This doesn’t usually happen since monsters and humans alike usually kill the other on sight, but some are known to hold back for children.

There are three ways to get to mage controlled lands. One foot path in both other countries and via the river. The river is called Hearts vein. Which is why sometimes people like to call the whole continent Hearts Vein. The human and monster countries are very obviously a monarchy as is the mage country, but the successor of the king of mage lands does not always have to be a mage or related to the former King. They just have to be the one the old king writes into power in his will for when he dies. The longest standing king was a human who married a monster, and took her as his queen. When a monster and a human marry they exchange souls and stop aging. This is just like what happens to monsters when they get married. Humans and mages don’t have the power to pull out the soul of a living being. Though mages can see still souls. Once one of them dies however the other is soon to follow. Since their spouse dies so does their soul, and the soul of their spouse. Who could live without a soul after all?

The last King of mages was sworn in after he was married, and ruled for 50 years. Then he passed a law stating that no leader should rule for that long. Any king or queen of mage lands must abdicate the throne after 50 years so as to not be like the monsters, and their thousand year old king. He then gave power over to his Mage son who married a lovely mage spouse. Being the most famous and long lasting king of Mages he still hold a position of power even if he is no longer the leader, and often gives advice to his young son, or goes visiting schools to teach mages, humans, and monsters alike about history.

The mage lands hold the peace meetings between the monsters and humans whenever there is a cease fire called. The standing treaty right now is that the monsters and humans won't fight for the next 100 years. This is to test to see if 100 years is enough time for people to forget the reason for the war, and in fact the war itself. To give a fresh start to the next generations of humans and monsters as a life of war is not good for the children on either side. It has held up for 25 years so far. The two kings are optimistic about it working, but the human king had expressed to the monster king Asgore that he is worried that the humans king's son William will try to defy the treaty when he comes into power. This is a worrying thing on both sides, but there is nothing to be done.

Asgore has been the king of monsters for thousands of years. Comparatively to humans who only live about 60 to 80 years on average. He used to be friends with the first king of humans before they died. Only Asgore and his ex wife Toriel know the true reason behind why they keep fighting. They refuse to tell anyone. Claiming that it is much too painful to bring up, and in hindsight a silly reason for war. Which is of course one of the reason he brought up the 100 years idea to the human king at their last peace meeting.

During this length of peace humans and monster are allowed to visit the other’s land as long as they follow the laws that are set out. Unlike in mage controlled lands though there is no law keeping visiting monsters and humans from being attacked, and discriminated against while in the other’s land. This has lead to scuffles and small protests, but in the interest of keeping the peace treaty going these instances are usually overlooked. So there isn't much co-mingling with the other race.

Ever since they stopped fighting for 100 years the mages have been holding a grand ball every year to celebrate every year that there is no war. They invite the whole continent, and store food for the party all year in preparation. Only about half of the humans and monster population show up though. And only the people that live in the capitol bother attending. Mages aren't known for being frivolous. 

(there is definitely more, but I can’t think of it off the top of my head.)

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some suggestions for the lore if you want. I don't have everything ironed out yet, and your help would be greatly appreciated. ^^
> 
> Or don't if you don't want to. I just feel that there isn't enough of this world yet to write a true story :/


End file.
